


...is loading

by Mercy_the_Merciless



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Texting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_the_Merciless/pseuds/Mercy_the_Merciless
Summary: swagnus created the group chat 'hLEP'swagnus added samm, blitzer, and hearthrockalso known asthat one fic that has alot of texting, underage drinking and 2 pining dorks who don't know how to date but gods will they try





	...is loading

swagnus created the group chat 'hLEP'

swagnus added samm, blitzer, and hearthrock

 

swagnus: guys

swagnus: help me

samm: WHAT HAPPENED???

samm: ARE YOU OKAY???

samm: WHERE ARE YOU IM LEAVING RN

swagnus: okay cALM dowN

swagnus: im okay,, physically

hearthrock: ??

swagnus: so you know alex whell i might be in love

swagnus: and idk what to do and im dying??

blitzer: Why don't you tell her?

blitzer: I mean you've kissed I doubt she doesn't have feelings for you back.

swagnus: he

swagnus: today hes a guy

swagnus: bUT WHAT IF HE DOESNT

swagnus: IM DYIMG

swagnus: i cant even be in the same room anymore it feels like im on fire and have a headache and am sick to my stomach and am really happy and i just don't know what to do

samm: Magnus, just t a l k to him! I have to go lunch is over, I have to get back to class..

samm is off-line

swagnus: SAM OLEASE DONT LEAVE ME

blitzer: Hearth, are we still on for lunch today?

hearthrock: ye

blitzer: 'kay I'll pick you up, I'm on my way rn

blitzer is off-line

swagnus: hearth ur my only hope

swagnus: what do i do??

hearthrock: tbh i would just pine after him until he realizes he likes you and makes the first move but idk bout you

swagnus: Hearthstone was that just sarcasm, young man?

swagnus: i couldnt be more proud

swagnus: i think i shed a tear

hearthrock: fuck off i have a date

swagnus: HEARTHSTONE DONT U FUCKUMG DARE LEAVE ME ALOME WITH MY FEELIMGS

hearthrock is off-line

swagnus: bastard

swagnus: its always the quiet ones who break your heart

==========

swagnus ----> fiercefeirro

swagnus: so p!atd is playing in msq

swagnus: i heard you listening to them a while back 

swagnus: i was wondering if you wanted to go with me?

fiercefeirro: im suspicious,, i don't exactly trust you after the Incident™ son of Frey

swagnus: okay you promised you let the Incident™ go!

swagnus: its unfair that your still holding that against me!!

fiercefeirro: UN FUCKING FAIR???

fiercefeirro: I WAS CLEANING UP GLITTER IN MY ROOM FOR WEEKS

fiercefeirro: W E E K S

swagnus: they meant well! i had just came out to them!

swagnus: it's not my fault they got the wrong room! 

fiercefeirro: BUT HOW THE FUCK WOULD THE GOD AND GODESS OF FUCKING LOVE NOT KNOW THEIR SON AND NEPHEW IS GAY ASF

swagnus: PAN

swagnus: STOP PAN ERASIMG ME

fiercefeirro: i thought knowing sexualities would be in the job description

swagnus: ANYWAY

swagnus: is it a yes or no?? because it starts in 2 hours and it will take us at least 1 to sneak out of here

fiercefeirro: wait you didn't ask if you could go

swagnus: uh

fiercefeirro: Magnus James Chase! are you suggesting we sneak out? if so that is very much against the rules of Hotel Valhalla!

swagnus: uh yeah

fiercefeirro: ok

fiercefeirro: im in 

swagnus: my middle name isn't james btw

fiercefeirro: shut up and awnser your door

=========

"Okay, this is the hard part," Magnus said as they both stared at the branches of the tree in his room.

He knew it was possible to leave from here he just didn't exactly know how to with out dying.

Hey, he defended, when your enharji you can't die, die. Death isn't a big deal, unless your going to a concert with a very hot guy who is in a skirt. Honestly they shouldn't let people with legs that perfect wear a skirt. It's unfair to all the other legs out there!

He dragged Alex along, and only made like 300 wrong turns before they were dropped in the middle of NYC. 

The cabbie driver, thankfully, took his uncle's card as payment and, with generous tip, they made a 45 minute ride in 13. By the time they got the the garden they were on time, thank gods and found their seats. Alex's eyes widened considerabley when he saw how close they were to the stage. 

"These tickets, must of cost... Gods I don't even know how much." 

Magnus smiled bashfully and admitted that children of Frey have a little manipulation, tactics which may of just been Magnus tactics. He did live in the the street for two years, you learn some tricks. It didn't hurt that his uncle was a fund trust baby and now they got 5K a month.

The concert was one of the best times in Magnus' life and most of it was spent staring at Alex. His eyes just light up when music comes on and was softly singing the words. 

He had a nice voice, it was soft and somehow husky at the same time, while Magnus sounded dead when he sang. Technically he was dead, but still.

All things come to an end though, and soon everyone was trying to file out of the building. 

Alex pulled Magnus aside, away from the massive group. "I don't want the night to end so maybe we can have some fun." And looked up at Magnus for confirmation. Of course he agreed.

There they were, trying to get into a bar at 1 am. It turns out Magnus isn't the only one with tricks. Alex, as a child of Loki, can alter his appearance at will. There they were looking like college students, didn't even get checked for ID. Magnus thought it was poor management. Alex thought it was amazing management.

Magnus was no stranger to alcohol, maybe even an aquaintence but Alex, was best friends. Immediately he ordered shots, and more shots. 

Magnus was feeling warm and relaxed. He was on the small dimly lit, stage dancing to the mellow music. Everything was perfect until a guy who was college age was feeling up Alex. Magnus couldn't blame him, Alex was a knockout but that doesn't give you permission to be a douchebag.

He said no, mulitple times and Magnus was about to intervene when he whispered something to him. Alex smiled sweetly, and punched the guy square in the jaw. 

"It's he." Alex stated.

Magnus grabbed Alex by the arm and they ran together, trying to not get arrested because of the bartenders threats. 

They reached an alley and stopped to rest. They met eachother's eyes and bursted into laughter. 

Their laughs slowly faded away and Magnus realized they were still clutching eachother and blushed but didn't pull away. Neither did Alex.

They stared at each other until Alex's lips opened, just slightly. It was all the confirmation he needed, well that and the fact one hand was on his belt loops pulling him closer and the other was figiting with his shirt hem.

He practically lunged and attacked Alex's mouth and pushed him against the wall. He opened his mouth, allowing Magnus to get better access and it turned into a clash of tounge and teeth. Alex moaned into the kiss, Magnus didn't know if it was the alcohol or if the world really brightened after he heard the sound. 

Magnus was fine staying there for the rest of his life but unfortunately they had to breathe. 

"Hotel?" Magnus asked.

"Hotel." 

With that they walked, never losing contact with each other. Alex leaned against Magnus and he relished in the warmth. He didn't care if they never talked after that, this moment, was all Magnus needed to live. This moment was his definition of perfection and he was almost certain it was a dream.

"Magnus," 

"Hmm,"

"Magnus." His voice brought Magnus out of his revere, he sounded concerned.

"What?"

"You're glowing!" Alex snapped a picture and showed him; sure enough he looked like he was radioactive.

"I'm posting that on my story!" He singsonged.

"Alex! Don't you dare!" Magnus whined. "You always post embarrassing pictures of me! Once you posed with my disembodied head!"

"Yeah, but that gave me five thousand followers! Plus," Alex lowered her voice. Very much a her voice. "You look really hot in it."

"You really think so?" His face was rapidly heating up.

"Nope!" With that she pressed the send button.

"Ugh, you're insufferable!" He hid his head in the crook of her neck. It was a difficult task since she was about half a foot shorter than him.

"You love me!" She laughed.

Magnus groaned again and pulled out his phone to check her entire Snapchat story. Of course it had a million snaps he didn't even know she took, mostly of him around the city.

He saw he had missed calls from Blitzen and Samariah. Along with a few texts from his fellow floor 19 mates.

==============

Floor Nineteen

macklamore: where the fucK is mag and alex???

halfandhalfblood: They weren't at dinner?

macklamore: no and you would of known that if you didn't break into my room to steal my tea stash!

macklamore: you deserved that beheading

halfandhalfblood: Sighs in British

tj: seriously though, me and Jack were supposed to go out tonight! he was my wing man! how am i supposed to get the girls without a wing man!

halfandhalfblood: So you're more concerned about the sword than our friends? That's jduena

macklamore: ?????

halfandhalfblood: THSI FOOKIN PHOMR.THE KEYS ARE TEO SMALL FOR MY GODSDANM FIMGERS!!?!

macklamore: whatever

swagnus: yo

tj: hey is jack with u??

swagnus: uh yeah

tj: fuck it's too late to go out anywhere anyway 

macklamore: speaking of too late

macklamore: where the fUcK are you and alex

swagnus: out

macklamore: it's almost three in the bloody mornin don't fucking scare me like that

halfandhalfblood: Mom Mode Activated™

fiercefeirro: we're almost home 

fiercefeirro: why didn't u look on my sc story???

fiercefeirro: it's literally all there??

macklamore: ...

halfandhalfblood: She forgot her password for Snapchat and is salty™

macklamore: DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND DISEMBOWEL YOU YOUNG MAN

halfandhalfblood: IM OLDER THAN YOU!

halfandhalfblood: AND WERE ENGAGED

tj: aww theyre so cute when they threaten to kill each other

fiercefeirro: getcha a man who can do both

swagnus:? aren't you that (wo)man?

tj: fucKJNG SNORTS

macklamore: IM CRYING

macklamore: SHIT

swagnus: OWWWE

swagnus: fucking hell alex

halfandhalfblood: What did he do?

fiercefeirro: she

swagnus: she

swagnus: she fuckimg kicked me with heels on fUCK

macklamore: okay so dont kill me but you guys are my literal otp and i will fight anyone who disagrees.

halfandhalfblood: What the hells an otp?

tj: one true pairing, it's when you ship two people together

halfandhalfblood: ship?

tj: relationSHIP 

tj: you want them to be in a relationship

swagnus: okay how the hell do you know that??

swagnus: you lived in the 1800s???

tj: the internet fucking exists 

macklamore changed tj's name to 'salty'

fiercefeirro: Accurate™

fiercefeirro: okay where are we?

swagnus: uh Washington Street

halfandhalfblood: WHAT THE HELHEIM MAGNUS? THATS ACROSS THE FUCKIMG CITY!

swagnus: to be fair im incredibly intoxated

salty: intoxated

macklamore: intoxated

halfandhalfblood: intoxated

fiercefeirro: intoxated

swagnus: shut the fuck

fiercefeirro changed swagnus's name to 'intoxated'

intoxated: im getting a divorce

fiercefeirro: were not married

intoxated: im sueing

fiercefeirro: im poor

intoxated: im killing

fiercefeirro: im dead

fiercefeirro: ur dead

intoxated: fuck your fucking fuck

fiercefeirro: is that an offer or a promise

salty: get a room

macklamore: wait they might confess their feelings

fiercefeirro: we might have to 

intoxated: confess our feelings?

fiercefeirro: get a room

macklamore: FUCK MY SHIP

macklamore: I CAN SEE EVRY EQUATION

fiercefeirro: were on the other side of the city

fiercefeirro: im tired and buzzed 

fiercefeirro: were checking into a hotel

fiercefeirro is off-line

intoxated: my cue

intoxated is off-line

=========

"How in helheim are you only buzzed?" Magnus asked incredilous. "You had a dozen shots!"

"Awwww, Mags jealous because he's a lightweight!"

"Shut," he warned "Where are we staying? We're in the middle of-" Magnus stopped abruptly.

"Magnus? Magnus are you-" Alex looked where he was staring and laughed.

"Godfrey? Fucking God-Frey?" Magnus was baffled at the hotel name. He swore it wasn't here before he mentioned a hotel to Alex. 

"Also going on my story," Alex pressed send and put her phone back in her pink bag.

"It can't be a coincidence, right? Am I going crazy?"

"Who cares? Since your a son of Frey you may get like a discount! Free room service or, like a suite." Alex then took Magnus' hand and led him to the hotel doors. The double doors opened and took the breath out of both of them.

Half the hotel was modern. Minimalistic, sure, but sleek and clearly expensive. Black TV's and white couches. It looked like a bad futuristic movie, very...chrome.

The other side wasn't quite there. If you focused on it, it would disappear. It was disorienting, it felt like your eyes were constantly unfocused. This side of the hotel was all wooden, it had enough animal skins to be on Petas bad side for life and the intricate designs on the wood statues were quite- nope fuck no. That woman just moved, shit, fucking why can't we be normal. 

The wooden statues weren't statues at all, they were people and animals with wooden skin and a disregard for clothes apparently since no one had any.

Magnus took a deep breath, he's not going crazy, everyone else is, he thought.

He walked towards the desk and almost had a heart attack for the second time. The receptionist had half a face, much like helheim except slightly less scaring. Half his face was an incredibly hot Latino man and the other side was not unlike the wood statues, except it was, vines?

His skin was tinted green and had a crown of vines and flowers instead of hair. His eyes were heterochromatic, like Alex's, except one was dark brown and the other a vivid green. Both sides of his face were attractive, and together, while weird as Hel, we're incredibly alluring. 

"Magnus Chase? Son of Frey? You have a reservation for the executive suite?" The man's voice was hot too, dammit! Magnus save your gay for later! "Here is your room key, enjoy your stay!"

"I- uh," he turned toward Alex for support. She just nudged him toward the elevator. 

Their room was on the top floor, number 13, which alone was omnious. The elevator doors opened and they realized there room wasn't on floor 13. Their room was the entirety of floor 13. Complete with a sitting room, a kitchen, a hot tub, and at least four doors that were closed.

"Fuck me," Magnus whispered.

"That can be arranged," Alex whispered back.

He scowled at her and made his way through the, fuck it was bigger than his old house. Alex dropped her bag on the couch and her heels by the door. 

She opened a couple doors until she found the closet, which suprizingly unsuprizing was full half of pink and green petite clothes and half dark jeans and shirts.

"How is this normal? When did this become my life?" Alex asked sounding giddy.

"I think it was when you died," Magnus grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweats. He began changing, not really thinking or caring until Alex squaked and dashed into the bathroom with a sweater and shorts.

The clothes were soft too, dammit. He hated he loved this place! He started his search for something to drink and found a note. 

'This has everything you need for a night. Everything ;)- Love Frey and Freya' with a heart next to his aunt's name. He groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be multichaptered if the 'masses' want it to be and the only way i know is by hits, comments and kudos
> 
> so if u enjoy please leave a kudos or a comment that says something like 'more pls'
> 
> i should probably mention that ive never been to new york so this is almost 100% inaccurate in terms of streets, places, ect.. but freys is a real place that i found on Google so


End file.
